


Saviour

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: After you save Levi from death the Captain begins to feel himself gravitate towards you.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr account sasageyowrites

Disclaimer: I don’t own AoT which is kind of a good thing because if I did the whole thing would be 99% Levi being a badass and 1% everyone else.

Warnings: swearing, violence, etc

Please don’t repost 

“Everyone stay in formation!” Levi yelled from atop his horse as the group of Scouts galloped across the abandoned fields, various rubbled houses littering the over grown emerald grass.

“Sir!” they all chorused.

Levi nodded his head from under the hood of his cloak, the wings of freedom rippling on the jade fabric that flew behind him, his blade canisters bumping into his sides with every movement of the horse, his ebony steeds loud snorts filling the air as he continued to gallop across the landscape. It was one of those days where the sun was high in the sky, the clouds non existent leaving an endless sapphire above their heads, the only sound in the stretch of endless grass was the beats of steady hooves as boys if dirt were sent flying into the air, some specks landing on Levi’s pale skin which he scoffed at and quickly wiped away.

Occasionally, the captain would steal glances back at his team to make sure everyone was still accounted for, he could make out the faces of his own squad within the sea of billowing cloaks and shot them a reassuring glance as they continued towards the tree line where he could already make out the titans stumbling through the undergrowth of the dark trees. The devil’s ugly grins could be made out from the distance of the soldiers as their enemies darted around by the outskirts of the forest, their peculiar bodies bouncing slightly as they ran their hands outstretched to the sides as the Titans made their mad dash towards the cavalry.

It was a simple mission really, take a few of the best soldiers and cut back any titans who got too close in proximity to Wall Rose. Levi had a feeling they would be in and out with hopefully the least amount of casualties possible, but there would always be death it was an occupational hazard however Levi thought it best if his men and women stayed alive, it saves him having to fill out the paper work later. He had never seen some of the faces rising behind him, sure he may have seen a few of them walking around the base but he had never payed them much thought, but they where the best the corps had to offer so he had faith in them.

The Titans were drawing closer now, bounding over the hills that separated the two rivals, some running on all fours like a rabid dog, others stumbling and tripping in uncoordinated lines but still with great speed and danger. There was no way the group would make it the tree line in time to fight the titans, there was no where to grapple onto except the titans themselves and that was often more dangerous then having nothing to use as leverage. Either way they were sitting ducks, if you couldn’t reach height to her to the nape of the neck you might as well just carry on running.

He couldn’t lead the whole group straight past them, he would lose half of them in a heart beat. If Levi closed his eyes he could already see the horses and riders being launched into the air by the titans, or being crushed between giant teeth screaming for mercy. No. He had to think of something now and before they reached a certain distance from the demons still frantically dashing toward the humans. Looking out the distance his eyes narrowed as he quickly calculated what his actions would be, there were five titans all together two were abnormal they would be tricky but he could take the other three down no problem, he would need at least two others by his side.

“Oi!” Levi yelled out holding his hand out to the side clenching his fist causing the riders behind him to pull their horses to a stop, the riders throwing bemused glances at their captain, Levi pulled his horse around to face them his steely gaze scamming the crowd for two members of his own squad “two of my squad mates come with me take out the three normals I’ll sort out the abnormals. The other two of my squad mates take the group around the titans we’ll rendezvous at the tree line, is that clear?”

“Sir!” they all chorused once again, Levi nodded as Petra and Gunther trotted up to his side the three of them turning their horses round to face the titans and galloping off toward them, their blades already drawn.

From the back of the pack of soldiers you bit your lip, your heart hammering in your chest as you ran your fingers over the leather of your reins, your toes curling in your boots that were suspended by your stirrups irons from excitement as you kept your gaze on the retreating forms of the captain and the two riding beside him. Oluo and Eld were shouting their instructions to the ones left behind but you weren’t really listening, you where too busy battling your own inner thoughts.

You wanted so desperately to join Levi and fight the titans, it had been your dream for as long as you could remember to be a scout member. You were skilled and you knew it, you were on this group because you were one of the best so why couldn’t you prove why you were so elite? A grin slid across your face as a daring and reckless thought crossed your mind, if you were to run after Levi who would stop you? Oluo and Eld couldn’t they had the others to look after, you would be free to join the slaughter of the titans and prove that you belonged on Squad Levi. That was the dream right? Every scout wanted to eventually serve on Squad Levi, if you stood out maybe you could get a better chance.

“I know that look, what are you thinking?” your friend asked as you kicked your horse on to follow the group trailing at the back as you cantered over the fields once again, your friend staying by your side holding his own horse back to keep pace with you. You shot him a sideways glance a smirk spreading over your face.

“I have an idea Moblit.” you replied, you saw your friend instantly tense up. Whenever you had said you had an idea it usually ended up with you recklessly flying into battle and him almost getting eaten or killed, you noticed his tension and laughed “don’t worry you don’t have to help me.”

“That’s a relief but I’m still worried.” he replied, you scoffed and glanced out to the side where you could see the three figures of Levi, Petra and Gunther getting closer to the titans an envious knot formed in your stomach as you watched them.

“I’m gonna go and help them.” you replied beginning to turn your horse away pulling on the reins to guide your horse away from the group, Moblit’s eyes widened and he instinctively reached a hand out to grasp your wrist stopping you from moving any further.

You glanced into his eyes, you could see the fear that shook within them and your face fell slightly. You had seen that look before, it was the look he gave you when he knew a plan of yours would only go one way: very, very wrong.

“Are you insane!” he yelled over the horses loud snorts, you shot him a glare pulling your hand from his grasp as you steady your horse who was growing confused at the direction you wanted him to go in.

“What! We’re scouts we deserve to fight too!” you argued.

“You could put everyone here at a greater risk then we already are, them and yourself! Do you think the captain would appreciate having someone disobey his orders?”

You bit your lip as his words fully sunk in. You were always so quick to act you never fully thought things through, if you wanted to prove yourself you would have to do it through showing what a good soldier you were. Good soldiers follow orders and think about the rest of her comrades, you would get to prove your self to Levi but in a better more mature way. You sighed and nodded, you noticed Monlit breath a sigh of relief as he shot you a gratified smile, you pulled your horse closer to him to stay in formation as your group made it half way to the forest line the trees looming ahead concealing the horrors within.

You let your gaze drift to the side watching the figures of Levi and his two squad mates launch from their saddles and towards the titans. You had to admit they were very elegant, you could make out Levi twisting through the air his blades glinting in the sunlight as he ripped through the titans flesh their blood staining the air with scarlet. You growled to yourself as you rode by the restless urge to fight flying through your veins as you let one hand rest on the hilt of your blade squeezing your eyes shut trying to shake the urge to draw your blades and launch into the air.

You listened to the repetitive thinking of your horses hoof beats, letting your body rock back and forth in the stiff leather saddle trying to calm your racing heart. But something was off, there seemed to be an extra rhythm with the horses hood beats, something was wrong. You peeled your eyes open scanning the horizon, your eagle like eyes landing on a figure moving in the distance a gasp escaped your lips as you watched the Titan crawl like a spider along the ground towards where Levi and his team were fighting the titans. They hadn’t seen it. The couldn’t possibly have seen it they were too wrapped up in killing the two abnormal titans, you grit your teeth as your impulses came surging back.

If they had seen it there was no way they could cut it down in time, it would be upon them before they could do anything. But Levi was humanities strongest. He could deal with it right? But what if he couldn’t. What if this was the one Titan he couldn’t stop in time? You looked back over to where Levi was flying around the back of the anbnormal trying to get closer, it was clearly intelligent as it swayed at him making it harder for him to get closer, the other two were busy taking down the other abnormal but you couldn’t help but notice that Levi’s gear seemed to faulting slightly, his grapples were lagging.

That wasn’t good.

“Shit.” you seethed glaring into the base of your horses neck as his mane waved around the pommel of the saddle you stared back up to the back of Moblit’s head “hey Moblit!”

“Yeah!”

“I’m going to help!” you shouted pulling the reins and kicking your horse towards were the two abnormal titans were making sure that Moblit couldn’t pull you back as you charged towards the titans, you ignored the shouts from your group as you licked your horse on faster.

It was a race between you and the other Titan, if you got there last Levi could die.

It was all on you.

“Come on.” you breathed drawing your blade the metal sliding against the canister glinting silver in the sunlight “I can do this.”

…

Damn it

Levi thought as he spun through the air, Titan blood rising in steam from his cape and blades clouding his view from the Titan who was trying to swat him from the air. The wind whistles through his locks of dark hair as he was launched up into the sky his grapples hissing as he retracted them from the titans shoulders, he growled to himself as the gas in his gear propelled him to the front of the Titan his grapples digging into the brutes chest as he swung back around to try again, he felt himself fall slightly as his grapples came undone brides reattaching themselves.

“Shit.” he cursed glancing down to check his gear over, yep it was just as he had suspected. The wires had worn from having been grinding into the metal of the inner cogs, it was causing his line of trajectory to be off by a second. That second could be deadly if he got the timing wrong, if he fell behind he could misjudge a titans movement and get himself or his friends killed. Soon his cables would snap and he wouldn’t be able to save himself, he glanced up to see that Petra and Gunther were having trouble taking their Titan down. Even with two of them trying to kill it it seemed to be quick enough to anticipate their next movement.

What kind of abmormals where these?

It didn’t matter. They would be dead soon enough he just needed to get the correct timing. Levi grunted as swung back around to the back of the Titan, his grapples shooting is to latch onto the nape of the neck pulling Levi upwards so he could run up the titans back. The beasts flesh was slick beneath his boots as he sprinted up its spine his blades drawn as the ODM harness pulled sharply against his skin, his cape fluttering behind him as his lungs tightened from all the physical labour. The ground meters below him, he continued his sprint up wards his grapples seemed to be holding steady for now, the Titan couldn’t reach this far up behind its back Levi was safe for now, al he needed to do was cut the naoe and he could aid his friends.

“Captain we have another abnormal!” Petra yelled as she sliced the nape of her abnormal the brute falling to the floor almost crushing Gunther.

Levi’s eyes widened as he glanced to his right to see the Titan crawling along the endless fields its ugly mouth hanging open, its eyes glazed over with feral desire for human flesh. It was moving too fast, by the time he had finished the abnormal he was running up it would be here and ready to eat whatever it got its hands on.

“Shit.” he cussed again gritting his teeth “don’t engage with it! It’s moving too fast you’ll be in it’s hideous mouth before you can lay damage to it!”

“But sir we can’t let it come to us we’ll be sitting ducks!” Gunther yelled as Levi made it to the titans neck raising his blades and slicing through the flesh, blood splattering onto his face and into his eyes more steam rising from the hole in the titans neck as its body crashed to the ground.

With both titans grounded there was no way they could get any kind of leverage above the Titan that was rapidly getting closer. There was no buildings or trees to swing from, he could only use the Titan coming towers them and with his busted gear he wouldn’t last more then two seconds.

“Get your horses and head back to the group,” Levi commanded cleaning his blades on his cloak, Petra and Gunther glanced at each other but didn’t question his orders, it was Levi he knew what he was doing they trusted him. Both scouts released low pitched whistles, their horses trotting back to their sides as they quickly mounted and galloped off towards the group still heading for the forest.

Levi watched them leave sighing to himself bridge turning back to face the Titan, it’s huge hands clawing at the soft earth as it scurried to where he was stood. The ground shaking violently a jr grew closer and closer, Levi had never felt this anxious when facing a Titan but who was he kidding he could take down anything even if it was going to be a struggle. He squeezed the latch of his ODM grapple launchers the cogs in his gear clanking as the wire was jammed in between the cable launchers the metal finally giving up. Levi’s eyes widened.

“Fuck.” Levi growled desperately raising his head, the Titan was only a meter away he couldn’t move, why couldn’t he move? The Titan opened its mouth wider reaching a hand out to grasp the small man before him, its tongue hanging from its stinking mouth as saliva slid onto the grass below.

So this was how Levi Ackerman died.

“Captain!”

Levi’s eyes snapped open his head glancing to where the voice was coming from above his head. Flying through the air was a girl, her hair flying out behind her from under her hood as her grapples launched her towards the oncoming Titan, her blades shining in the golden sunlight casting rays of light to noice around the atmosphere. Her hood pulled over her face to hide her face from him, he watched as she launched her self over the head of the Titan brining her blades down to cleanly slice through its transparent flesh, its skin hissing as it opened up more blood shooting into the sky staining here clothes with scarlet that instantly released plumes of grey steam twisted into the air as she stood panting on top of the fallen beast, her back turned to the stunned captain.

Your chest fell and rose in desperate breaths as your stood atop the fallen Titan your blades dripping with thick blood, your legs shaking slightly from the adrenaline of having slain the monster. You didn’t tinker what was happening until you had done it, one moment you were rushing to save the captain the next you were pulled from your saddle and your blades were sliding through it’s thick skin. It wasn’t your first kill not by any means, but it was the first time you had saved th captain and you were slightly shaken.

You quickly regained composure sliding your blades back into their canisters and turning to face the captain below where you stood. His expression was as deadpan as ever however his narrow eyes did look slightly wider then normal, you arched an eyebrow at him. Was he shocked? He wasn’t moving. Oh shit bad you broken the captain?

“Are you ok captain?” you asked moving forward on the titans carcass it’s body soft beneath your feet as you slid down its chest to land roughly on the floor. Levi looked up, his steely gaze meeting yours his expression void of any emotion.

“Why aren’t you with the rest of the group?” he asked dryly turning his back on you brining his fingers to his lips to whistle for his horse, your eyes widened at his harsh words which quickly shifted to a glare.

“Hey I just saved your life a little thanks could suffice.” you snapped, Levi only glanced over his shoulder at you as his horse trotted over, reaching out her took the reins in his hand reaching a hand up to gently pat its neck.

“Well done you did what is expected of any soldier.” he said as he mounted his horse his leg swinging over the saddle before grasping his reins tightly in his hands “you want a medal or something brat?”

“No. I just thought you of all people would be pleased someone else saved your ass for once.” you grumbled releasing a low pitched whistle of your own, your own horse trotting over to you. You followed Levi’s motions and patted his neck swiftly mounting clicking with your tongue for him oto walk forward as you stabalized yourself, reaching down to twist the stirrup iron the right way round as you rode past your superior.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he drawled casting you a side eye as he kicked his horse on to walk beside yours.

“I just mean you aren’t the type that needs saving sir, isn’t it nice to know that we have your back when you need us?” you say with a somewhat bittersweet tone which he didn’t care for.

“Tch. So what made you think you could break formation?” he asked, he noticed you flinch slightly your eyes darting around nervously as you tried to find an answer.

“I saw you were in trouble and I came to help.”

“I’ve known people like you in the past…” he paused glancing at you, you stared back at him and there was a brief silence he sighed shaking his head “that’s the part where you say your name dipshit.”

“Oh right.” you mumbled a surge of embarrassing red heat flying to hit cheeks pulling your hood further over your face to hide it from him “it’s (y/n). (Y/n) (y/l/n).”

“I’ve known people like you in the past before (y/n). They go looking for danger and it often gets them killed, you wanna be a thrill seeker go join shitty glasses squad. You don’t put yourself or my men in potential danger. What if someone had followed you and gotten hurt?” he asked, you chewed on your lip again letting your shoulders fall in slight shame.

Moblit was right. He didn’t appreciate disobedience.

“Earlier you said sir, that soldiers are expected to save their teammates. Well I’m a soldier and so are you, rank aside I value your life and won’t hesitate to save it. I know I was reckless, but I wouldn’t have done what I did if I wasn’t a good scout.” you answered definitely rebuilding your confidence, Levi only stared at you from under the darkness of his hood his hair falling over his face as he took in what you said “now come on. We need to catch up with the others.”

Levi watched you frozen for a second. He had to admit he was relieved you had saved him, the first time anyone had in years really. He would also admit he was a little embarrassed that his gear had malfunctioned, he always checked before he left to go on expeditions. He wasn’t going to ponder why it had happened he would just get a new one when he got back but he couldn’t be much help to the others with gammy gear. He would admit this much though: he was definitely intrigued by you.

He hadn’t seen you much around the HQ before if he had he would have remembered. There was something about you that captivated him. Maybe it was your long locks of thick (y/h/c) hair, or maybe it was your playful eyes, he definitely was attracted to you it was clear you looked after yourself. Your body seemed to be in excellent fitness, he found that appealing in a woman, self respect was very attractive and he thought that anyone who took time in keeping healthy had plenty of it. But no, he wouldn’t say had fallen desperately in love with you, that would be stretch but curiosity still clawed away at him, he needed to know more about you.

“I hope you know this won’t go unpunished.” Levi said from beside you as you both began galloping over to where the group stood in the distance by the trees, their forms becoming clearer with each step your horses took as you raced towards them, the Titan carcasses begins you steaming and disintegrating.

“You know something sir, I don’t care. You’re alive and so is everyone else. I’ll take any punishment you give me.” you replied proudly, Levi had to resist smirking he knew he already liked you.

You pulled your horses to a stop as you neared the others, you ignored the disapproving glares and the admirable glances as you pulled your horse to where you could see Moblit, his face pale and hands slightly shaking. You couldn’t help but feel some guilt, you always did this too him you’d run off into danger and let him worry and stress it made you feel awful for making him feel that way but you loved fighting so much. You kicked your horse closer to him so you were shoulder to shoulder, your two horses nuzzling each other affectionately, you felt your heart sink slightly when he didn’t look at you. Was he really that mad?

“Moblit?” you whispered, he turned his face away from you and you frowned reaching out to tap him on the shoulder, he tried to lean away from you but he couldn’t lean far enough away before your fingers brushed against the fabric of his cape “don’t ignore me please. I’m sorry I just…”

“I suppose I can’t ask you to not to save the captain’s life.” he sighed shaking his head shooting you a small smile. Your eyes widened and you playfully punched him in the arm which he happily returned only much harder causing you to whimper. That was his way of telling you that would be the last time you did anything like that. It wouldn’t.

…

“Captain are you ok?” Petra asked as Levi approached her.

“My gears busted, you’ll have to do this without me.” he replied looking at his squad members, although he noticed that Oluo was missing, he didn’t care the moron was probably around somewhere.

Gunther said something but he wasn’t listening, instead his gaze shifted to where you had moved amoungst the crowd watching as you stopped by the side of a brunette male. Levi watched carefully as you spoke to him, the boy paying you no attention until you made an action to tap him on the shoulder. Levi’s eyes widened slightly as your friend spoke back to you and the punches were exchanged, he glanced back to where Petra sat infront of him with concerned eyes.

“What is it captain? More titans?” Eld asked drawing his blades, Levi shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as a voice rose above the others.

“(Y/l/n)!”

Levi sighed in exasperation. That was Oluo and if he knew Oluo, he was going to try and tell you off for your earlier actions. Levi turned his horse away from Petra making his way to where he could see the back of Oluo’s head and you glaring back at him. The scouts moved for him, parting like the Red Sea for the captain as he tried to get closer to break up the growing fight.

…

“(Y/l/n!)” Oluo barked from behind you causing you and Moblit to jump slightly in your saddles.

Turning your horse around you stared in slight boredom at the scout infront of you. Oluo May have thought he was higher in rank because he was on Levi’s squad but you were both the same position of authority, heck you had shared a cadet hut with him back in basic training. If this man was gong to try and scare you, you wished him the best because you would bite back until you broke your teeth.

“Yes Oluo?” you asked sweetly, his rage clearly grew.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing breaking formation like that? The captain clearly said not to and what do you do?”

“I don’t know what did I do?” you ask and the other scouts around you snicker, Oluo shoots them a deadly glare and they instantly look away.

“Don’t get smart with me (y/l/n).”

“Funny I didn’t know anyone could get smart with you, considering you have the wit of house fly.” you chided, there were more snickers and Oluo’s ears turned bright pink.

“I’m not afraid to put you in your place (y/n).” he growled his fists clenching as he made a move to dismount, you reflected his actions getting ready to dismount.

“Bring it fuck face.” you hissed as you let your reins drop letting your feet fall from the stirrup irons leaning forward to dismount, you froze when a sharp voice cut through the air.

“Oi! That’s enough.”

You sighed in annoyance sitting back up in your saddle turning to face Captain Levi who made his way over to you, his deadpan expression boring burning holes into you and Oluo who swallowed nervously at the sight of his captain. He shot you a smug look his eyes almost jeering at you, you rolled your eyes at him and turned to face Levi again who had stopped infront of the both of you.

“Oluo, let me deal with the one at fault. Get back to Petra and the others.” Levi ordered gesturing to where his squad mates stood by jabbing a thumb over his shoulder, Oluo sighed and kicked hisbhirse to where his friends stood Levi turned his attention back to you “you are a pain in the ass aren’t you?”

“Only for guys like him.” you grumbled eyeing Oluo.

“Tsk. I expect my soldiers to get along, otherwise you clearly aren’t mature enough to be in the field. You’re not a cadet anymore (y/n).” he said turning his horse away to walk up a small slope so he could address the crowd. You decided not to say anything but bit your tongue to prevent you saying anything else, you watched Levi stand his horse in the small mound of earth any chattering ceased and all attention was on him. You had to admit his dominance over the scouts was something to marvel at.

You had always seen the captain walking around the HQ or during training, you even saw him in the stables sometimes grooming his horse. You had never bothered to say hello, you didn’t think he would care to remember who you were and besides, what did you have to say to him? He was widely talked about and to be honest you had grown rather bored of hearing about him, he was all your bunk mates talked about. But now you could see why. He truly was quite impressive.

“Alright listen up.” Levi addressed the group “my gears gone to shit. You’re going to have to do this without me, I’ve already informed my squad in what needs to happen I trust them completely so they will be your new authority.”

From somewhere in the group you could almost hear Oluo smirk at you.

“I’m heading back to Wall Rose. There’s nothing I can do with my gear like this. I will be taking (y/l/n) back with me in case we run into any titans. I want all of you to return home, don’t you dare die.”

“Yes sir!” they chorused.

Levi nodded his eyes landing on you as he pulled his horse around to come back the way he came. Did he want you to follow? You glanced at Moblit who shrugged turning his round to folllw the others who had taken off into the forest, you watched them retreat into the depths of trees leaving only you behind. Looking back you noticed Levi was still moving away, kicking your horse into a trot you hurried to his side stopping beside him. He gave you a side eye as the two horses walked calmly side by side, you avoided looking at the raven haired man. Instead you let your gaze fall on anything you could see, the abandoned houses in the distance, or the skeletons of the still burning titans anything that made it look like you weren’t interested in the captain.

You wanted to fight titans not walk back to the wall.

“It’s going to be a long ride if you ignore me the whole way.” he drawled, you whipped your head round to meet his silver eyes giving him a shy smile.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Tch. Anything, just stop me from dying of boredom.” he shrugged.

“So um…how are you?” you asked hesitantly, Levi stiffened slightly sending you a baffled look you shrugged “you said anything.”

“I meant something other then that.”

“You didn’t exactly specify.” you instantly shut up as he shot you glare, you sighed taking a hand through your hair as you tried t think of something. You had never been this tongue tied around anyone before, your hands were growing slightly clammy and you suddenly became very self conscious.

“I haven’t seen you around HQ much.” Levi finally spoke “otherwise I would have remembered.”

“You would?”

He nodded and you felt your heart flutter slightly. You were trying not to overthink what he had said, but you couldn’t help it your mind was formulating all the things it could mean. Did he think you were an idiot and that’s why he would remember you? Or would he remember you because he thought you were talented in combat? You hadn’t thought things like this since your crush on Eld back in cadet corps.

Holy shit. No. No. You weren’t crushing on the captain. Every girl crushed on Levi, you were not about to become one of them. Although you had to admit he was very attractive, raven black hair, sharply angled face, steely grey eyes not to mention a very well built body. You could see now how he would be every girls dream guy, you weren’t about to fawn over him drawing or start drawing hearts on your notebooks that was stupid. No. You were simply appreciating a handsome man. It was biology not you.

“I suppose this is my punishment then.” you spoke after the silence, Levi didn’t look at you but nodded.

“I can tell you’re the type who enjoys the adrenaline of the fight. So I figured why not take you out of the fight. You’re smarter then you look brat.”

“That’s cruel.” you muttered and Levi smirked to himself.

Most girls or subordinates in general grovelled at his feet trying so desperately to suck up to him, he had grown bored of the fake pleasantries and the ass kissing. He didn’t hate the people who were nice to him, just exasperated by their inability to conjure their own desisions on him base on his personality and not his title or accomplishments. But you. You where a genuine person who wasn’t afraid to have your own opinions, you hadn’t been apart of his life but he was beginning to hope you would be.

“I take it you and Oluo don’t get along then. Did something happen that I should know about?”

“Not really. He’s Oluo what more of an explanation do you want?” you answered and you noticed Levi’s shoulders shook slightly. Did you make him laugh?

“I suppose that’s reason enough.” he said a soft smile on his lips that was hidden from your view. He had realised that he actually enjoyed your company, your dry wit and sarcasm could rival his own, it was clear you were onparr with him in the spiked personality department and as you continued the exchange of conversation Levi had come to an agreement with himself: he wouldn’t let you become another face in the crowd.

“So captain.” you said slyly after a mother brief silence “you have quite a fan club of girls. Are you involved with someone or do you just enjoy breaking their hearts?”

“Tch. Those girls are just horny, they don’t actually like me and I’m glad. I don’t need the hassle of a relationship.” he answered coldly wincing slightly at his own harsh words. You didn’t seem phased though, you just nodded “what about you brat? You have any commitments?”

You shook your head and Levi hated that he felt somewhat relieved. He had seen you talking to Moblit and had made a presumption, he was somewhat glad you weren’t taken as selfish as it was. He had a jealous streak sometimes he knew it, and it seeemd to have reared its ugly head when he had seen you banter with the other man.

“I’m like you. Relationships are messy and can distract you from the job. Besides, there’s no one attractive in the scout ranks, I might transfer to the Garrison see what boys they have to offer.” you said casually, so casually in fact Levi thought you were being serious and he opened his mouth ready to argue that there where some fine men in the scouts bit he caught himself when he saw the growing smirk on your face.

He huffed in amusement. Funny. Very funny.

“Not much in the Garrison unless you want a shit faced alcoholic.” Levi replied dryly and you burst into a fit of laughter the beautiful chime echoing into the hills. Levi felt his heart hammer as he listened to the twinkle of your laughter, shit that was a mesmerising sound.

“Maybe the military police then?” you said once your laughter had died down, Levi grunted.

“You’d have better luck with a Titan.” he answered dryly his heart squirming and stomach flipping when he heard your laughter erupt again, this time he released a small chuckle of his own.

“Hey you can smile.” you said warmly winking at him, his smile quickly dropped and you poted at him.

“Tch, well don’t go telling everybody I have a reputation to uphold.”

You only smiled back at him. The rest of the ride home was spent bantering back and forth, asking questions and answering his. You hadn’t noticed you were almost at Wall Rose until you saw the fifty meter tall structure growing closer in the distance, you felt your heart grow slightly heavy in your chest knowing the ride would come to an end and that you and Levi would be going separate ways soon.

Levi had noticed your sudden silence and instantly knew what was wrong, he felt the same way he wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye yet. He wants to spend more time with this incredible woman, he felt like hitting himself for not finding you sooner had he known you were under his nose the whole time he would have engaged with you sooner. He needed to think of how he could keep you to himself a little longer without being painfully obvious.

The short distance to the wall was walked quietly, the once endless azure sky was slowly becoming a navy blue a few stars shining above you like silver cat eyes watching your every movement. The moon was pale in the sky, half transparent and still low in the sky the wind softly sending ripples through the lush grass the odd cricket creeking in the distance as golden fireflies began to illuminate the surrounding area, like fairy lights dancing in the darkening sky.

Some shouts came from the top of the gate as the chains began to creek slowly opening the wall for you and Levi to take your horses through. Nothing was said as you entered the wall the gate sliding shut behind you as your horses hooves echoed throughout the arch in the wall. It was then that you realised that the others hadn’t caught up to you and Levi, you had walked the whole way they should have doubled back on you at some point, you suddenly felt sick with anxiety at the thought of Moblit and you prayed he was ok.

“Captain,” you finally spoke, Levi his head to gaze at you from over his shoulder as you came out the the other side of the wall “where are the others? They should have passed us hours ago.”

“They did.”

“Huh?”

“I took us the long way around. The others are back already.”

“So why’d you take us the long way around? You like spending time with me or something?”

Levi tensed slightly his heart stopping for a second as he whipped his head round to stare at you only to see the same cheeky shit eating grin plastered on your face and he knew he had fallen for another one of your sarcastic quips. He smirked. He loved how human you made him feel, not some super soldier or some high ranking official you made him feel like he was one person talking to another, something he hadn’t felt in ages.

“Tch. Of course not,” he replied and you threw him a knowing smile.

You continued through the winding streets of the inner district of Wall Rose the night air crisp and cold as it pressed kisses to your skin. The stars spilled like sequins above you on a navy canvas, the houses were dark around you a few gas lights still casting orange light onto the quiet street as you followed Levi out the district towards the dark forest that lead to the HQ. You were nearly home and yet you wanted to stay with him longer, you hadn’t known him long but you felt like you spend hours on end talking to him about anything and everything.

“Oi brat.” Levi called to you breaking your train of thought, you glanced up and met his eyes as he slowed his horse to walk beside you the silver moonlight looking through the dark trees leaving spotlights of pale light to dart around the forest trail.

“Yeah.” you replied nochantly.

“Chances are I’m going to have a lot of paperwork when I get back,” he sighed his eyes shifting anxiously, he swallowed in slight anxiety “I need someone to clean my office and make tea. Consider your punishment not over until my office is spotless.”

“Is this you trying to spend even more time with me captain? If I didn’t know any better I would say you liked me.” you teased, although you were teasing him apart if you hoped it was true.

“Tsk. Lucky for me you don’t know any better brat. I’m just trying to discipline you.”

You only smiled the lights from the scout HQ coming into view along the winding forest path you heard shouts as the gates were opened. Levi let you walk your horse through the gate first before entering behind you, you quickly dismounted landing roughly on the floor giving your horse a gentle pat on his velvety nose as you began to lead him away from where Levi stood you could feel the captain’s gaze lingering on your form as you moved away your horse following patiently behind you.

“I’ll see you later then sir,” you said over your shoulder as you slipped into the shadows and turned the corner of the old stone building.

“Oi (y/n).” he called after you, you paused and turned to face him slightly “thank you for saving my life.”

You only smiled at him, saluting to him briefly before turning around and leading your horse away as you slipped into the shadows and turned the corner of the old stone building, butterflies still swirling in your stomach as your heart fluttered in your chest.

Levi smirked to himself his mind slightly abuzz with thoughts as he pulled his horse in the opposite direction to you. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to seeing again when you came to clean his office. You would keep him company a bit longer, maybe make him happier in his moment of solitude. He didn’t know what it was but you just seemed right, like a piece of a puzzle he couldn’t solve until he had found you.

He still didn’t know much about you but he knew that eventually he would end up falling for you.


End file.
